


you wanted happiness, i can’t blame you for that (tell me you love this, tell me you’re not miserable)

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Series: the hero's shoulders [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Dominance and Submission, M/M, Masochism, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Reunions, Rimming, Sadism, Steve Rogers Feels, Terribly Contrived Dramatic Timing, Translation into Russian, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Zig-Zagging Communication
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Продолжение циклаcouldn't get the boy to kill meЕдва отдавая себе отчет, Стив рывком притягивает Наташу к себе и заключает в тесные объятия.Когда они отстраняются, Стиву кажется, что только что, прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, закончилась целая эпоха.Прощай, Капитан Америка. Прощайте, Мстители.– Береги себя, Роджерс.Стив смотрит ей вслед, пока она идет по дорожке в сторону дороги. Он дожидается, когда стихнет вдалеке рев мотора и только тогда поворачивается к дому. Дверь открывается с первой попытки: на ней ни пыли, ни паутины. Даже петли не скрипят. Это, пожалуй, лучшее убежище из всех, в которых Стиву доводилось бывать.И думает он так ровно до того момента, как проходит в холл и сталкивается лицом к лицу с Баки Барнсом.Или:Негаданная встреча после трех лет разлуки
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the hero's shoulders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	you wanted happiness, i can’t blame you for that (tell me you love this, tell me you’re not miserable)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you wanted happiness, i can’t blame you for that (tell me you love this, tell me you’re not miserable)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858881) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



> Данный цикл является прямым продолжением цикла https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111229. Мы рекомендуем начать именно с него)

_А на третий год меня выпустят, я приду приникнуть к твоим воротам._  
  
_(В. Полозкова)_

Все тело ощущалось огромным тугим узлом: как будто и кости, и жилы, и кровеносные сосуды, и вообще все внутри сплелось в один клубок, настолько крепкий, что хрен теперь распутаешь. Стиву подобное чувство было не в новинку. Именно так он себя и ощущает после долгих, выматывающих битв, в которых на кону стоит ни много ни мало судьба человечества. Сначала, целую жизнь назад, был Шмидт и месяцы беготни за ГИДРОЙ, падение Валькирии и ледяной плен длиной в семьдесят лет. Потом он ожил, случился Локи, снова ГИДРА, Альтрон, и в принципе нет ничего удивительного в том, что иногда Стиву кажется, будто он прожил сотню жизней и умер сотней смертей. 

Но на этот раз никакой битвы не было. За последние две недели Стив и пальцем не пошевелил. Он даже голоса ни разу не повысил, хоть Тони и пытался вывести его из себя. 

Махать кулаками и орать было бы куда проще. Это знакомая, вдоль и поперек изведанная территория. Во время драки Стив может позволить себе быть злым и беспощадным. По правде, хорошая заварушка это единственный его шанс выпустить копящуюся внутри годами напролет жестокость наружу. Освободиться. Если честно, Стив даже не уверен, что знает, кто он такой – если вне контекста бесконечной войны. Раньше он был Капитаном Америкой, звездно-полосатым засранцем, в шкуру которого можно было влезть по щелчку пальцев. Теперь все по-другому. У Стива только и остались, что собственная неизбывная ярость и осуждение многомиллионной нации, имя которой он когда-то с гордостью носил. 

То есть имя-то он и до сих пор носит, но вряд ли такое положение вещей сохранится надолго. Может, другим, менее распиаренным "модифицированным" и будет позволено избежать подписания Соглашений и уйти на покой, но с Капитаном Америкой это не сработает. А, может, не сработает и с другими. Стив слишком часто сталкивался с изнаночной стороны "мира во всем мире", чтобы поверить, что кто-то из модифицированных будет теперь в безопасности. Он не доверяет Россу и предпочел бы остаться в гуще событий и самому за всем приглядывать, но Наташа его друг, даже если в этот раз они и оказались по разные стороны баррикад. Ей Стив верит. 

Наташа говорит ему, что все устроит, что нужно пропасть на какое-то время с радаров, что так будет лучше, и Стив соглашается. Он ей доверяет, но даже несмотря на это все его тело ощущается тугим узлом, а сердце за ребрами кажется глубокой открытой раной. 

– Мы на месте, Стив, – будто прочитав его мысли, говорит Наташа, и машина плавно останавливается. Стив поворачивает голову и смотрит на Наташу: ее пальцы расслабленно лежат на руле, волнистые рыжие волосы обрамляют бледное, словно высеченное из мрамора лицо. 

Она не смотрела ему в глаза с тех пор, как… 

– Главное держаться вместе и неважно, на что ради этого придется пойти, – вот что она ему сказала. Стив не смог пересилить себя и поддержать ее. Он не жалеет о сделанном выборе, но ему грустно осознавать, сколько боли он этим решением причинил, ей – в первую очередь. 

– Расскажешь наконец, что здесь?

– Скоро узнаешь. 

Багажа, если не считать щит Стива, у них нет. Свое оружие Наташа носит на себе, и даже самый наметанный глаз не смог бы вычислить его точное расположение под одеждой. Внимание Стива привлекает то, с какой непринужденностью она ведет его по дорожке из светлого камня к стоящей на отшибе, очень красивой, ухоженной вилле на севере Франции. Конечно, она и сейчас не теряет бдительности и цепко осматривает окрестности, но все равно кажется расслабленней, чем обычно. 

Стив идет за ней попятам, ему комфортно с Наташей. Есть что-то ироничное в том, чтобы доверить свою жизнь не кому-нибудь, а Черной Вдове, но Наташа значит для него гораздо больше, чем ее репутация и кодовое имя. 

Она друг.

В паре футов от входной двери Стив берет ее за руку и останавливается.

– Нат.

Она мученически вздыхает. 

– Только не надо так на меня смотреть, Стив. 

– Откуда ты знаешь, как я на тебя смотрю, ты ведь меня не видишь? 

– Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, – она поворачивается к нему лицом, криво улыбается, и в изгибе ее губ удивительно гармонично сочетаются нежность и горечь. – Я не злюсь на тебя, Стив. Я все понимаю. Правда. Ты тот, кто ты есть, и вряд ли изменишься. Я бы и не хотела, чтобы ты менялся, если честно. 

Это самое длинное предложение из ее уст за последние несколько дней, и искренности в нем столько, сколько Наташа редко когда себе позволяет. Стив и так прекрасно понимает, насколько все плохо и насколько хуже может стать, но слова Наташи укореняют в нем это знание – как будто кто-то подцепил ржавым крюком его сердце и пытается вытащить из грудной клетки. Едва отдавая себе отчет, он рывком притягивает Наташу к себе и заключает в тесные объятия. 

Она не сопротивляется, на мгновение напрягается, но почти сразу расслабляется, а потом и вовсе обнимает в ответ: так крепко, будто хочет выжать из Стива саму жизнь, впитать ее в себя и сберечь от всех невзгод. 

Когда они отстраняются, Стиву кажется, что только что, прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, закончилась целая эпоха. 

Прощай, Капитан Америка. Прощайте, Мстители. 

Наташа вкладывает ему в ладонь ключи.

– Я думала зайти, но, может, в другой раз. 

– Нат…

– Не волнуйся, скоро увидимся. От меня так просто не отделаешься.

– Даже не буду пытаться. 

– Вот и славно, – она снова улыбается, уже не так широко, но как будто добрее. – Береги себя, Роджерс. 

Стив смотрит ей вслед, пока она идет по дорожке в сторону дороги. Он дожидается, когда стихнет вдалеке рев мотора и только тогда поворачивается к дому. Дверь открывается с первой попытки: на ней ни пыли, ни паутины. Даже петли не скрипят. Дорожка и кусты по обе стороны от нее тоже выглядели довольно ухоженными. Это, пожалуй, лучшее убежище из всех, в которых Стиву доводилось бывать. 

И думает он так ровно до того момента, как проходит в холл и сталкивается лицом к лицу с Баки Барнсом.

***

Он постригся, рефлекторно отмечает Стив. Глупо, но это первое, что приходит ему в голову.

Сразу следом приходит: Наташа, ну еб твою мать. 

Глаза у Баки по-прежнему огромные и голубые, и он смотрит на Стива совершенно ровным, ничего, кроме вежливого дружелюбия, не выражающим взглядом. Потом он выдыхает и улыбается, и Стив замирает, пораженный до глубины души. Они с Баки мало делали друг с другом такого, от чего хотелось бы улыбаться, а если и делали, то ответить на такое можно было скорее оскалом, чем улыбкой. Предупреждением: не влезай, убьет. 

– Она тебе не сказала, да? Что тут буду я? – спрашивает Баки тоном гораздо более мягким, чем Стив когда-либо ожидал от него услышать. Конечно, не очень честно так говорить, потому что пару раз такое все же случалось, сначала, когда Баки был пьян, а потом в самом конце и… 

Нет. Стив не будет об этом думать. 

Он делает глубокий вдох, на секунду позволяет себе расслабиться, а в следующее мгновение весь приосанивается и собирается, будто готовясь к драке. 

Баки всегда был для него одной из тех битв, в которые уходишь с головой, прекрасно осознавая, насколько невелики шансы вернуться. 

– Нет. Не сказала. Я думал, это одно из убежищ Нат. 

– Ну, как минимум, наполовину ты прав, – говорит Баки, после чего разворачивается на пятках и направляется вглубь дома. У Стива сердце колотится где-то в горле и он не знает, пойти ли следом или остаться на месте. Прежде, чем он успевает решить, Баки продолжает, чуть повышая голос: – Это действительно убежище. Мое. Наташа позвонила вчера ночью и сказала, что тебе нужно ненадолго залечь на дно. Это так? 

– Так, – осторожно соглашается Стив и все-таки идет вслед за Баки. Тот обнаруживается на кухне – колдует над двумя огромными кружками. Запах кофе, несмотря на обстоятельства, оказывает прямо-таки наркотический эффект. – Я не подписывал Соглашения. 

– Я в курсе. Да весь мир в курсе, – Баки хмыкает и протягивает Стиву кружку. – Помню, ты любишь ракетное топливо, но, как говорится, чем богаты. 

Стив берет кружку и делает осторожный глоток. Кофе слишком сладкий и слабый. Баки добавил чересчур много сливок. 

– Очень вкусно. Спасибо. 

Баки закатывает глаза. Чуть поморщившись, он кивает на щит в черном непрозрачном футляре, который Стив до сих пор прижимает одной рукой к груди. 

– Может, положишь уже? Или планируешь снести мне голову? 

Стив резко выдыхает и отходит, чтобы прислонить щит к ближайшей стене. Отпустить его кажется смерти подобным, даже сейчас, даже здесь. Часть его панически боится, что, стоит ему выпустить щит из рук, и он никогда его больше не увидит. 

Другая его часть полностью согласна с первой. 

Стив заставляет себя убрать руку и повернуться к Баки, который, облокотившись о кухонную тумбу, потягивает кофе с деланно непринужденным видом. Это откровенное приглашение поглазеть, а Стив не дурак, чтобы им пренебречь. Он впивается в Баки взглядом с такой жадностью, что лучше бы ему не копать слишком глубоко и не искать ей причин и объяснений. 

Он и в самом деле постригся, волосы стали намного короче. Несколько прядок падает Баки на лоб и забавно покачиваются в такт каждому движению. У Стива пальцы чешутся от желания потрогать или хотя бы взять в руки карандаш и перенести на бумагу. В последнее время он мало рисует, но как устоять, когда тут такая натура. Новая прическа и гладко выбритое лицо делают Баки значительно моложе и мягче. Даже не смотря на массивную металлическую руку. А еще он стал ощутимо шире: грудные мышцы и бицепсы выпирают под тонкой домашней кофтой. 

С их последней встречи прошло больше двух лет, а ничегошеньки не изменилось. Баки все так же хорош собой.

Рядом с ним Стив как никогда остро ощущает все свои сто с хвостиком, а ведь большую часть из них он даже не был жив. Он всегда знал, что в конечном итоге уход Баки пойдет на пользу им обоим, но теперь он видит прямое тому доказательство. Доказательство поглядывает на него искоса и то и дело прикладывается к кофе. 

Прежде, чем уйти, Баки сказал Стиву, что недостаточно для него хорош. Это было правдой, но работало в обе стороны. Он тоже не был достаточно хорош для Баки. Стив хотел, чтобы это было не так, чтобы они подходили друг другу, чтобы Баки просто позволил им _быть_. Но ничего не вышло. 

В груди как будто развязывается узел, и Стив понимает, что несмотря ни на что рад за Баки. 

– У тебя очень красивый дом, – говорит он вместо миллиона вещей, которые им, наверное, стоило бы обсудить. – Давно здесь живешь? 

Баки бросает на него взгляд: наполовину удивленный, наполовину польщенный, но почти сразу утыкается обратно в свою кружку. Он допивает кофе одним длинным глотком, и надо быть железным, чтобы не залюбоваться на линию его горла. 

Стив не железный.

– Около года. Десять месяцев если быть точным. У меня тут случился отпуск, прикинь. Слегка запоздалый. Пару месяцев поскитался по Азии, потом поехал в Африку, затем в Европу. Я не собирался тут задерживаться, планировал перекантоваться пару недель и двинуть дальше, но… – Баки пожимает плечами, и на долю секунды они встречаются со Стивом глазами. – Это получилось очень… спонтанно. Я просто решил остаться. 

Стив кивает, не зная, что сказать. 

– Здорово, – бормочет он и буквально чувствует, как вымученные слова вязнут в зубах, – я… м-м, я рад за тебя, Ба… Барнс. 

– Лучше Баки, – слишком быстро отзывается Баки. – Можешь… Ты можешь звать меня Баки. А то Барнс слишком странно звучит. 

Когда они не трахались, именно Барнсом Стив его и звал. Он не знает, что делать с этим внезапным позволением. Может, ничего? Баки никогда не делал тайны из того, как он предпочитает, чтобы его звали. В конце концов Стив думал о Баки по имени на протяжении многих лет. 

– Принято, – соглашается он осторожно. 

Следующая за этим пауза наполнена предсказуемо неловким молчанием. 

Когда Баки его нарушает, у Стива гора с плеч валится. 

– Я приготовил для тебя гостевую спальню. Ванная прилагается. Одежда… короче, об одежде позаботилась Нат. Ее вчера ночью привезли. Не знаю, что у этой леди за методы, но это ж жесть. 

Стив фыркает. Прошлой ночью Наташа провисела на телефоне несколько часов кряду, а потом они вдвоем один за другим перебирали варианты, как в сложившейся ситуации помочь теперь уже бывшим Мстителям. Те, кто подписал Соглашения – Тони, Вижн, Роуди – были в относительной безопасности. Остальным повезло меньше. Близнецы Максимофф категорически отказались подписывать бумаги, а попытку Тони защитить их, больше похожую на домашний арест, восприняли в штыки. Теперь они живут у Клинта на ферме, местоположение которой тот держит в таком же секрете, как и остальные подробности своей не-супергеройской жизни. Тони, что бы он ни думал по поводу Соглашений, не сдаст их. Сэма Стив с Наташей отправили обратно в Вашингтон с наказом спрятать куда подальше крылья и поиграть в гражданского. В отличие от Стива, Ванды, Пьетро и, возможно, Наташи, Сэм самый обыкновенный человек. У него хотя бы есть шанс слиться с толпой и соскочить, пропав с правительственных радаров. Стив не верит, что это сработает в долгосрочной перспективе, Наташа тоже, но пока этого хватает, чтобы чувствовать хоть какой-то намек на спокойствие. 

– Прости меня, – говорит Стив, вдруг понимая, как все, должно быть, выглядит со стороны Баки. 

Но тот только поднимает на него удивленный взгляд. 

– За что ты извиняешься? 

– За то, что я здесь? Я знаю, что я… я не. Черт. Это ведь твой отпуск. Мне жаль, что я свалился тебе как снег на голову и все испортил. 

Баки смотрит себе под ноги с нечитаемым выражением лица, но головой мотает более чем категорично. Когда он снова поднимает глаза на Стива, то пытается придать своему взгляду максимальный градус суровости, и смотрится это до нелепого очаровательно. Грозно сверкающие глазища на таком мягком, расслабленном лице. Стиву немного стыдно оттого, что он пялится. Как будто после того, что они сделали друг с другом, ему запрещено смотреть или желать Баки. Но ведь это нормально, если все фантазии и желания останутся исключительно у него в голове, разве нет?

Стив очень надеется, что так и есть, потому что, боже, ну как тут удержаться. У него всегда были с этим проблемы. Особенно – когда дело касалось Баки. 

– Не думай, что Нат подбросила мне тебя, как щенка в корзинке, – мягко говорит Баки, и звучит в его голосе что-то такое, что Стив никак не может уловить – какой-то оттенок эмоции или… – Она спросила разрешения, прежде чем привезти тебя. Я дал добро. 

– Оу, – только и говорит Стив. Он не может просто сделать вид, что понимает мотивы Баки. Он даже не уверен, что поступил бы так же, если бы убежище, чтобы залечь на дно, понадобилось Баки и…

Ладно, ладно, поступил бы, но все равно. Этот дом на севере Франции выглядит очень уютным. Обжитым. Возможно, даже любимым. Все оформлено в кремовых тонах, мебель не новая, но крепкая. И посреди всего этого – Баки Барнс в растянутом свитере со своей огромной кофейной кружкой. 

Мир и покой пошли ему на пользу, Стив знает, что про него самого такого сказать нельзя, и ему стыдно за ту грязь, что он притащил в этот дом. Метафорическую, но все же.

– Стив, – зовет Баки, и Стива как будто электрошоком в основание позвоночника жахает. Есть что-то непривычное в том, как Баки произносит его имя. Что-то обыденное, повседневное. Как будто это просто имя. Это не "Кэп" которым Баки орудовал как ножом, защищаясь и нападая, и не раненое, сладкое "Стив", что он выскуливал на выдохе, обнаженный и с ног до головы покрытый отпечатками рук и зубов. 

Стива. 

Наверное, Баки замечает что-то в выражении его лица, что выдает Стива с головой, и поджимает губы. И тем не менее он продолжает:

– Послушай меня, ладно? Тебе здесь рады. Ты был моим капитаном, чертовски хорошим капитаном. Спасал мою задницу столько раз, что и не сосчитать. 

Куда чаще Стив надирал эту задницу, но, похоже, они пока игнорируют слона в комнате. Пусть так. Стив даже за. 

– Да, я… Извини. Все пошло по пизде, Баки, и я на взводе. Я понятия не имею, что дальше. 

– Добро пожаловать в клуб, дружище, – Баки смеется. – Если хочешь знать, я думаю, ты правильно поступил. Эти Соглашения… в теории идея неплоха, но все мы знаем, какое дерьмо творится в мировых правительствах. Доверия они не вызывают. 

Стив морщится: настроение от простого упоминания портится окончательно. Одно дело сказать, что скорее уйдешь в отставку, чем позволишь держать себя на коротком поводке. Совсем другое – и в самом деле уйти и убедить себя, что мир не взлетит на воздух в ту самую секунду, как ты опустишь щит. С другой стороны, мир ведь пережил те семьдесят лет, что он провел во льдах. Хотя тогда не случалось ни инопланетных вторжений, ни нападений роботов-убийц. 

– Ты не подписывал, – говорит Стив вместо того, чтобы спорить. Он уже наспорился. С Тони, Нат, Сэмом, снова Тони, Роуди, даже Вандой. – Я проверил.

Признаться в этом ничего не стоит. Глаза Баки немного расширяются от удивления.

– Нет, не подписывал. И не собираюсь. Но эй, я всего лишь парень с классной робо-рукой. Есть рыбка и покрупнее. Боги с других планет, например, или огромные зеленые монстры. 

– Тот, кто видел в деле Зимнего Солдата или хотя бы читал слитые в сеть файлы ГИДРЫ, с тобой не согласится. Но я надеюсь, что ты прав. Не хочу, чтобы и на тебя объявили охоту. 

Баки улыбается – легко и ярко. Стив уверен, что никогда не видел на его лице такой улыбки, но она все равно кажется ему смутно знакомой. 

– Иди отдохни, Стив, – очень мягко велит Баки. – Выглядишь дерьмово. А уж я в курсе, чего стоит довести тебя до такого состояния.

Последние несколько дней сильно его вымотали, Стиву кажется, что даже его кости устали, но уходить не хочется. Так здорово стоять здесь, обмениваясь с Баки неловкими фразами и стараясь не пялиться на непослушную прядку, которая, сколько бы Баки не поправлял ее, продолжает падать ему на лоб и лезть в глаза. 

Но да. Пора закругляться.

– Спасибо, Баки. Правда. Спасибо.

Баки сердито фыркает в ответ. Но по-прежнему улыбается.

***

Стив бы не назвал следующую неделю их совместного бытия самой странной в своей жизни, но это только потому, что уровень "странности" он привык мерить инопланетными вторжениями и полуразумными боевыми молотами. 

Баки расслабился и разомлел в своем... отпуске – так ведь он это назвал? Зимний Солдат никогда не был особо разговорчивым, его всегда окружала аура мрачного немногословия, которая на раз-два отпугивала тех, кто не был с Баки близко знаком. Он пользовался бешеной популярностью в медиа, и особенно в социальных сетях, но пресса и фанаты к нему не лезли – чтобы их отвадить, хватало обычно одного-единственного взгляда исподлобья. Что касается личного общения… ну, Стив видел, насколько очаровательным умеет быть Баки. С другими Мстителями и агентами ЩИТа. Не с ним. Стиву всегда доставалась третья сторона медали. 

И, если честно, он не уверен, является ли то, что он видит сейчас, еще одной гранью Баки, которая существовала всегда и которую он хранил в страшном секрете, или же это что-то новоприобретенное. Это не столь важно. Стиву в любом случая нравится, что он видит. 

В первый раз, когда он обнаруживает Баки на кухне рано по утру – едва продравшего глаза, беспрестанно зевающего и пошатывающегося спросонья – у него сердце едва из груди не выпрыгивает и Стив всерьез рассматривает вариант выбежать за дверь и никогда не возвращаться, и плевать на Тадеуша Росса и его Заковинские Соглашения. 

Однажды Стив уже оступился. Тот Баки матерился как сапожник, никого не подпускал близко, знал все рычаги давления на Стива и не стеснялся ими пользоваться. Стив пережил их расставание, потому что всегда был бойцом. Таким его воспитала Сара Роджерс. Как он мог ее разочаровать после того, как она прижимала его слабое аритмичное сердце к своему – здоровому и сильному – и умоляла выжить. Но еще раз наступить на те же грабли? Нет уж. 

В конце концов, у каждого человека есть свой предел. 

Стив потерял Пегги, когда решил утопить Валькирию, и до сих пор пребывает в уверенности, что принял тогда правильное решение. Потом Баки, хотя… Разве можно потерять того, кто никогда тебе не принадлежал? Они взрастили в себе и друг в друге вещь нездоровую и неправильную, и только проблеск сознания со стороны Баки удержал их на самом краю пропасти. И все же…

Стив никак не может перестать наблюдать за Баки и задаваться вопросами.

А вот с ними как раз лучше бы завязать. 

Было бы куда проще, если бы только он не ловил на себе ответные взгляды – зеркальные отражения его собственных – немного грустные, немного испуганные. Очень задумчивые.

***

Готовку Баки берет на себя, хотя его морозилка забита готовыми полуфабрикатами на случай отсутствующего вдохновения. Стив ограничивается тем, что варит кофе: и не только свое "ракетное топливо", над которым не устает зубоскалить Баки, но и приторное сливочное пойло, которое Баки пьет галлонами. Так он пытается сказать "спасибо" за приют и все-таки извиниться за испорченный отпуск. Как-то раз он порывается помыть посуду после ужина но, оказывается, у Баки есть посудомоечная машина. Вместо этого Стиву доверяют вытереть насухо все тарелки и приборы, но это и помощью-то стыдно назвать. 

У Стива уходит три дня, чтобы начать вибрировать от безделья, и еще девять – чтобы перестать скрывать это от Баки. 

– Чем ты тут занимаешься днями напролет? – ворчит он как-то вечером, отвлекая Баки от валяния на диване в гостиной. Тот смотрит на Стива огромными от удивления глазами: видимо, потому, что в основном их взаимодействие ограничивается неловким разговором за совместными приемами пищи – из какого-то мазохистского упрямства они продолжают завтракать, обедать и ужинать исключительно вдвоем. И, блядь, Стиву определенно не стоило думать о мазохизме и Баки одновременно, но у него голова кругом и с первого дня, что он здесь, он ни с кем, кроме Баки, толком не разговаривал. Он переписывается с Нат, Сэмом и Вандой, но звонки нынче под запретом. С Тони они продолжают игнорировать друг друга. 

Стив на стены лезть готов.

Удивление на лице Баки подозрительно быстро сменяется пониманием, и Стив почти ненавидит его за то, что и до сих пор он на раз считывает его эмоции и настроения. 

– Да почти ничем на самом деле, – Баки пожимает плечами, мол, а что тут такого. – Много читаю. Чуть-чуть пишу. Завел блог, он не очень популярный, но свои читатели у меня есть. Это довольно весело. Очень… по-нормальному. 

Стив непонимающе моргает.

– И о чем ты ведешь свой… блог?

– О пушках, о чем еще. 

Это произносится с совершенно серьезной мордой лица, и Стив верит Баки. А потом тот прыскает.

– Ну ты и дурище, Стив. Он о… даже не знаю, обо всем понемногу? Что со мной произошло в течение дня, что я думаю по этому поводу. Судя по комментариям, я довольно забавный малый. 

Он ухмыляется, легко и очаровательно, и Стиву хочется слизать эту ухмылку у него с губ. Он привык, что обычно этот импульс сопровождается другим, "выбить всю дурь, какая еще осталась", и внезапная ополовиненность, недостаточность собственных побуждений до сих пор иногда сбивает с толку. Прошло два года с их последней встречи, а сколько понадобилось Стиву, чтобы оказаться на протоптанной дорожке? Две несчастных недели. 

– Ага, прям обхохочешься, – мстительно тянет Стив. 

Баки улыбается шире и подмигивает. А в следующую секунду вдруг замирает, глаза у него расширяются, как будто Баки понял, какую глупость только что совершил. Такое происходит постоянно, вещи и темы, которые они упорно игнорируют, подстерегают на каждом углу. 

– Ты счастлив? – спрашивает Стив, отчаянно пытаясь продлить разговор, прежде чем тот окончательно затухнет под давлением их общего прошлого. 

Баки застывает, но это ведь Баки – он часто задерживает дыхание или вздрагивает. Но его глаз… Стив замечает, как тускнеет взгляд за секунду до того, как Баки поспешно отводит его прочь. 

– Да, – говорит он ровно, улыбаясь, и снова разваливается на подушках. – Да, Стив, я счастлив.

***

Стив следует совету Баки – хотя на самом деле Баки не давал ему никаких советов, а просто поделился личным опытом – и читает. Много. 

Дома у Баки имеется внушительная коллекция бумажных книг, хотя сам он судя по всему предпочитает пользоваться электронной читалкой. Стив пару раз пытался включить свою в первую неделю пребывания здесь, но всякий раз неизбежно проваливался в кроличью онлайн-нору, состоящую из адской смеси ютуба, новостных сайтов и форумов рэддит. Соглашения вызывают у людей смешанные чувства, а Стив здорово подлил масла в огонь, когда наотрез отказался их подписывать. Другие Мстители, которые также отказались, сделали это каждый по своим причинам, но это не помешало прессе заклеймить Стива подстрекателем и главарем. Стив и сам не слепой: он видел, как во взгляде Ванды мелькнуло облегчение, когда она поняла, что он на их с братом стороне. Стив понимает, сколько его отказ значит для миллионов людей по всему миру. Мало кто в этом веке безоговорочно доверяет своему правительству. 

В конце концов, это был его личный выбор, основанный на его же принципах, и дался он Стиву нелегко. 

Ну вот, пожалуйста: он снова соскальзывает в пучину невеселых раздумий. Стив берет себя в руки и сосредотачивает внимание на книге, которую держит в руках. Это очень странный микс фэнтези и фантастики, он такого еще не читал. У Баки на книжных полках творится полный беспредел. Там встречаются имена, которые ожидаешь увидеть скорее в какой-нибудь университетской библиотеки, чем на полке у Зимнего Солдата: Остин, Достоевский, Набоков. Остальные книги – коих абсолютное большинство – это легкое развлекательное чтиво. Начиная с эротических романов и заканчивая вышеупомянутым гибридом фэнтези и фантастики. Стиву нравится исследовать библиотеку Баки, ему хочется и в электронную заглянуть: наверняка там коллекция куда более обширная и разношерстная. 

Возможно, когда-нибудь он спросит у Баки разрешения одолжить читалку. 

Словно прочитав его мысли, вселенная являет ему Баки Барнса: тот распахивает дверь и проходит в холл-гостиную с бумажным пакетом из ближайшего продуктового в металлической руке. 

Заметив сидящего на диване Стива, Баки удивленно моргает. Он удивительно быстро привык делить с кем-то свое личное пространство. И не просто с кем-то, а со Стивом. Даже слишком быстро, как думается Стиву. Он вспоминает те несколько месяцев после падения гидрощита, что он прожил бок-о-бок с Сэмом. Вспоминает, как пропадал, чтобы сжечь до основания очередную базу, возвращался на несколько дней или даже недель и все никак не мог свыкнуться, что в доме есть кто-то еще. Кто-то, кто куда лучше него вписывается во все здешние углы и коридоры. Вспоминает едва уловимое обоюдное влечение, канувшее в конечном итоге в лету, и в который раз задается вопросом: пригласил бы он Сэма на свидание, если бы не было Баки, каждое прикосновение которого месяцами держалось на коже телесной памятью? 

Нечестно винить во всем Баки. Стив вполне мог бы с кем-нибудь начать встречаться, Шэрон была тому доказательством, как бы кошмарно это ни звучало. Стив рад, что не сотворил подобного с Сэмом и они остались друзьями. 

– Еще чуть-чуть, и дыру во мне прожжешь, – говорит Баки, выдергивая Стива из раздумий.

– А? 

Баки разматывает шарф и, бросив на Стива подозрительный взгляд из-за плеча, принимается стягивать кожанку. 

– Ты пялился. Довольно интенсивно. 

– Я не… ничего я не пялился. 

Баки пожимает плечами.

– Ладно. Как скажешь. 

Он подхватывает пакет и исчезает на кухне, оставляя Стива наедине с собственными мыслями. Он не пялился. Просто думал о вещах, косвенно связанных с Баки, вот и все. 

То есть: снова бултыхался в вязких "если бы" и "может быть" – именно этим он по большей части и занимается с самого своего приезда.

Стив встает с дивана, аккуратно кладет книгу и идет на кухню следом за Баки. Тот стоит у холодильника, раскладывая продукты, и на появление Стива никак не реагирует – только едва заметно вздрагивает. Стив замирает, едва переступив через порог. И что теперь? Не собирается же он в самом деле развернуть Баки к себе лицом и продолжить настаивать, что не пялился? Это звучит тупо и по-детски даже у него в голове. 

Несколько секунд Стив переминается с ноги на ногу, а потом выдыхает, подходит к стойке и принимается помогать Баки. 

Продуктов немного: Баки купил только овощи, молочку и дохрена баночек со специями. С первыми двумя он уже расправился, так что Стив решает расставить специи на специальной полочке. У Баки довольно внушительная коллекция. Стив никогда не обращал внимания, что именно он добавляет в еду – если бы Баки хотел его прикончить, сердце высококлассного снайпера не позволило бы ему размениваться на отравления, к тому же организм Стива на раз справляется с большинством ядов. В любом случае стряпня у Баки получается довольно вкусная, и Стив догадывается, что батарея разноцветных баночек играет в этом не последнюю роль.

Это не так уж и важно и не должно волновать Стива, но почему-то волнует: не количество специй, а тот факт, что у Баки под них оборудована отдельная полка. Должно быть, он любит экспериментировать. Здорово узнать о Баки что-то новое. О той его стороне, к которой раньше у Стива не было доступа. 

Два года это немаленький срок и… 

– Ты в порядке?

Голос Баки звучит слишком близко, и Стив едва не выпрыгивает из кожи. Палец за пальцем он разжимает кулак и отпускает край мраморной столешницы, на которой чуть было не оставил глубокие следы. 

– В полном, – говорит Стив, и его голос звучит предсказуемо ровно.

Баки недоверчиво фыркает. Стив медленно поворачивается к нему лицом, и обнаруживает, что между ними не больше фута свободного пространства. Грозовые голубые глаза сощурены и смотрят, кажется, в самую душу. Стива поражает насыщенность цветов, смеси серого с синим, которую он не смог бы перенести на бумагу, даже если бы попытался. 

Позже он не сможет сказать, что именно двигало им в этот момент, но, наверное, все дело в этом остром, пронизывающем насквозь взгляде. 

Баки резко втягивает воздух, когда Стив хватает его за плечи и рывком притягивает к себе: выдох ложится Стиву на шею невесомым прикосновением. Стив вздрагивает, Баки дышит ему в кожу горячо и влажно, но вырваться не пытается. Стив так и держит его в этом одностороннем объятии, уткнувшись лицом в волосы. 

Короче, чем раньше, они ощущаются по-другому и пахнут тоже иначе – Стив чувствует ненавязчивую фруктовую нотку. Но во всем остальном ощущение знакомое, и Стив кладет ладонь Баки на затылок.

– Стив, – говорит Баки, и Стив скорее чувствует это, чем слышит. 

Он ничего не отвечает, но и не отстраняется. Баки хватает нескольких ударов неистового сердца, чтобы поднять руки и положить их Стиву на поясницу. Он прижимается ближе, чуть подвигается, чтобы им обоим было удобнее. А потом говорит, почти касаясь приоткрытым ртом шеи Стива: 

– Мог бы просто сказать, что тебе нужны обнимашки, приятель, – он звучит беззаботно, но не насмешливо. – Мы вполне могли бы обойтись без всей этой херни с подавлением эмоций. 

– Мне не нужны обнимашки, – ворчит Стив и на всякий случай прижимает Баки крепче. – И я ничего не подавлял. 

Наглая ложь, но Стив благодарен, что Баки не уличает его. Вместо этого он кладет голову Стиву на плечо и тихо, размеренно дышит. Стиву хочется спросить, слышит ли Баки биение их сердец, и значит ли это для него хотя бы десятую часть того, сколько это значит для него самого? 

Они долго стоят, прижавшись друг к другу. По ощущениям проходит целая вечность, но дискомфорта это не вызывает: Стиву кажется, что вся вселенная сжимается до двух пар легких, качающих воздух в такт.

Отступают тоже синхронно – слишком уж хорошо их тела знают друг друга. 

Ни один из них не отходит слишком далеко, и, когда они окончательно распутываются и возвращают контроль каждый над своими конечностями, Баки остается на месте, близко-близко к Стиву, и смотрит на него из-под прикрытых ресниц. 

Стиву безумно хочется взять его красивое, живое лицо в ладони и прижаться губами ко лбу. Хочется, чтобы эти длинные ресницы коснулись невесомым поцелуем его щек. Ему хочется нежности, не запятнанной эхом их с Баки прошлого.

Но, думает Стив, этот дом не то место, где подобное можно обрести, а Баки – не тот человек. 

– Я рад, – говорит он, глотая какофонию из разрозненных, сдавленных, беспомощных звуков. Наверное, они все равно угадываются в его подрагивающем голосе. Стив заканчивает фразу, потому как Сара Роджерс воспитала его не только бойцом. Она воспитала его человеком, который всегда доводит начатое до конца. – Я рад, что ты счастлив. Ты этого заслуживаешь, Бак. 

Он отступает и поспешно ретируется с кухни, не дожидаясь ответа. Впрочем, его и не следует. Со своим усиленным слухом Стив бы и со второго этажа его услышал.

***

После этого их совместное бытие претерпевает значительные изменения. 

Когда Стив задумывается об этом, не мельком, а всерьез, он понимает, что это логичное развитие событий. Вещам свойственно меняться. Их шаткое, натянутое перемирие не могло длиться вечно. Но если бы вы спросили Стива об этом пару недель или хотя бы пару дней назад, он бы сказал, что в конечном итоге все это выльется в обоюдную вспышку агрессии. Вместо этого они с Баки начинают куда больше разговаривать. 

Какая-то часть Стива убеждена, что вспышка агрессии была бы предпочтительней, но эта та же часть, что хочет, чтобы Стив носил фланелевые рубахи на размер больше необходимого и прямые льняные брюки, слушал виниловые пластинки и избегал сетевых супермаркетов, как чумы. Это нерационально и нездорово, таким образом проявляется упрямая боязнь перемен. Стив не из тех, кто может позволить себе поддаваться страху. Поначалу, когда его только разморозили, он долго искал утешения в попытках уцепиться за осколки былой жизни, но по-настоящему обрел покой только когда осознал, что прошлому лучше оставаться в прошлом. 

Если Стив сдаст назад, призрак Пегги Картер материализуется прямо посреди уютной кухоньки Баки и больно стукнет его по голове.

Господи боже, Пегги. 

Стив скучает по ней. Не по жесткой, острой на язык девчонке, которая носила алую помаду и которую Стив поцеловал перед тем, как утопить Валькирию, а по той женщине, в которую она выросла. Старше, мягче и все такой же мудрую. Эта потеря далась Стиву нелегко – у него, кажется, до сих пор пульсирует внутри огромная незаживающая рана. 

Когда однажды вечером после ужина Баки говорит:

– Я слышал про Директрису Картер. Мне жаль, – мысль сбежать прочь из гостиной кажется Стиву как никогда соблазнительной. 

Он заставляет себя остаться на месте и выпрямляется в кресле, которым сам Баки почему-то никогда не пользуется. 

– Спасибо, – довольно сухо отзывается Стив. 

Ответа не следует, это обычное явление: так они и разговаривают – короткими неуклюжими обрывками. На мгновение Стиву кажется, что на этом все, но тут Баки откладывает электронную книгу и наклоняется вперед, упираясь локтями в колени. Несколько прядей его неукротимых волос настырно лезут ему в глаза. 

– Ты в порядке, Стив?

Он едва не говорит "да". Ложь так и вертится на языке, он скормил ее сначала Нат, потом Сэму. Никто из них ему не поверил, но, когда мир летит в тартарары, времени на нравоучения и психоанализ катастрофически мало. 

Но есть ли смысл врать сейчас? Это ведь Баки, он знает о Стиве вещи и похуже. На самом деле именно он знает о Стиве самое худшее. 

– Нет, не совсем. 

Баки выглядит удивленным. Потом выражение его лица смягчается, и Стив готов бежать прочь от одного намека на жалость, но Баки только сочувственно морщит нос. 

– Да уж, оно и видно. Не хочу показаться последним засранцем, но жизнь у тебя полное дерьмо, Стив. 

И Стив… Стив смеется. 

Смех выходит короткий, лающий, с привкусом истерики, но на большее Стив сейчас не способен. Баки не смеется вместе с ним – боже, какое облегчение – но, когда Стив поднимает на него взгляд, он смотрит в ответ с мягкой полуулыбкой. 

– Расскажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю, – бормочет Стив. 

– А ты хочешь? – спрашивает Баки, откидываясь на диванные подушки с деланной небрежностью. Стив с легкостью считывает напряжение в линии плеч и глазах. Баки пытается его скрыть, но тщетно. 

– Хочу чего? 

– Рассказать мне об этом? 

У Стива уходит несколько секунд, чтобы переварить сказанное, и когда до него доходит смысл, его снова тянет рассмеяться. Он сдерживается, потому как не уверен, что сможет остановиться, если начнет.

– Хочешь поиграть, Баки? В психолога, серьезно? Поверь мне, добром это не кончится. 

Если Баки и задевает призрачная отсылка на их прошлые отношения, то он не подает вида. Вместо этого он пожимает плечами и не сводит взгляда с лица Стива, продолжая удерживать на лице выражение вежливого безразличия. 

– Вовсе нет. Боюсь, для психолога я недостаточно квалифицирован. Но я могу выслушать тебя. Мне говорили, это помогает. 

– И как? Часто сам практикуешь?

– Вообще не практикую, – честно отвечает Баки, и, наверное, это довольно смело с его стороны. – Но не могу сказать, что мне никогда не хотелось попробовать. Думаю, это могло бы мне помочь. 

Стив обдумывает предложение. Он не уверен, что понимает, что именно предлагает Баки, и не уверен, что это понимает сам Баки. Не то, чтобы ему было нечего сказать, но по большей части в голове у него теснятся бесформенные обрывочные мысли, которые не так-то просто сформулировать. Все, что жгло его изнутри, самое важное, он уже высказал, и неоднократно, и в основном – Тони. Остальное же… ну, он не может назвать эти вещи незначительными, потому что именно ими он делился с Пегги во время своих ежемесячных визитов. Но одно дело рассказать о своих страхах и сомнениях ей, и совсем другое – Баки. У Пегги и Баки общее только одно и, если честно, Стив старается думать об этом как можно реже. 

И все же он не отнекивается, как умеет вежливо и не сбегает в свою комнату. 

Ему хватает пары минут, чтобы понять, что бегать и дальше ему вовсе не хочется и к тому моменту, как он все же решается, Баки напряженно ерзает на своем месте, будто и не был никогда снайпером. Может эти два года вдали от войн сделали его мягче, но Стиву отчего-то кажется, что дело тут в другом.

– Я даже не знаю, с чего начать, – наконец говорит Стив, частично чтобы облегчить страдания Баки, но в основном потому, что ему действительно нужно это произнести вслух. – Я подписал смертный приговор Капитану Америке, когда отказался принимать Соглашения. И теперь мне нужно понять, как с этим быть. 

Ответ Баки звучит неожиданно резко и жестко. 

– Ты больше, чем Капитан Америка. Без тебя его бы вообще не существовало. Ты Стив Роджерс. 

– Ты удивишься, когда узнаешь, на что способны политики, когда им что-то не нравится, – мрачно говорит Стив, вспоминая Сенатора Брандта. – Все не так просто, Бак. Ты должен понимать. Да, я не только Капитан Америка, но я слишком долго был этим звездно-полосатым парнем со щитом наперевес, чтобы так просто его отпустить. Но теперь это вопрос необходимости, а не моих "хочу" и "могу". Хотел бы я уметь просто отпускать ситуацию. 

Баки прищуривается.

– Нет, не хотел бы. 

Стив замирает, у него вдруг ни с того ни с сего перехватывает дыхание. 

– Нет, не хотел бы, – соглашается он. 

Баки качает головой, улыбаясь, и эту улыбку Стиву еще не приходилось видеть. Она почти задиристая, но не злая. Стив бы даже назвал ее понимающей и теплой. Он чувствует, как его собственные губы растягиваются в ответной, немного застенчивой полуусмешке. 

Они смотрят друг на друга, пойманные волшебством момента, до тех пор, пока реальность не обрушивается на них потоком ледяной воды.

Баки первым отворачивается и первым заговаривает, но теперь в его голосе не слышится ни намека на былую легкость. 

– Думаешь, они выдержат? Соглашения? Или случится очередная дрянь вселенского масштаба и супергероев снова будут везде привечать?

– Я не знаю, – честно отвечает Стив, глядя в окно. Снаружи темно, хоть глаз выколи, и ни ветринки. – Правда, не знаю.

***

Они не падают в койку по щелчку пальцев. Может, в какой-нибудь другой жизни они и могли бы себе такое позволить. В этой они уже оступились и заплатили каждый сполна, и теперь только вьются друг вокруг друга, кирпичик за кирпичиком выстраивая уютный совместный быт. Это все еще не самая странная из всех ситуаций, в которых доводилось бывать Стиву, но уже близко. 

Притяжение никуда не делось. Да и куда оно могло деться, даже если самое страшное и жестокое, что Баки говорил и творил, не смогло унять огонь у Стива в груди. Если бы дело было только в физиологической потребности, Стив бы ее заткнул и перетерпел до тех пор, пока Наташа не заберет его. Но с Баки дело никогда не ограничивалось одним только сексом. Если бы ограничивалось, они бы сумели избежать огромного количества проблем. 

Знать, что Баки может быть вот таким, мягким, улыбчивым, честным, отзывчивым, это не… 

Стив никогда не переставал его любить. Никогда даже не пытался заставить себя перестать. 

Неразделенное чувство штука страшная и вместе с тем притягательная. Можно думать о нем ночи напролет, упиваясь жалостью к себе. 

К тому же Стив не уверен, чувствует ли Баки что-нибудь в ответ. Он всегда был королем смешанных сигналов, и вот в этом плане не изменился ни капли. Он почти не прикасается к Стиву, но постоянно смотрит на него своими огромными голубыми глазами. Они всегда были прекрасны, что в агонии страсти, что в расчетливой ярости, и Стив не устает ими любоваться, как и пять лет назад, когда впервые начал не только смотреть, но и _видеть_. 

Однажды все выходит из-под контроля.

Стив не думает ни о чем таком, честно, просто у него случается отвратительный день. Он сам виноват – полез смотреть дебаты по Соглашениям. Которые и не дебаты вовсе, а проплаченная пропаганда, призванная укоренить в обществе мысль, что правильный выбор только один. Противоположный сделанному Стивом. И все бы ничего, в конце концов, Стив в курсе, что правительство либо играет грязно, либо не играет вообще, но его бесконечно бесит, что ни один из людей, разглогольствующих о Соглашениях и правах модифицированных, не имеет сверхспособностей. Как будто они знают, каково это. Как будто они могу просто взять и решить… 

К концу передачи Стив даже не чувствует в себе сил злиться. Он устал. 

Так что когда Баки проходит мимо него в обтягивающей футболке и с этими дурацкими волосами, беспрестанно лезущими ему в глаза… Стив протягивает руку и берет его за локоть. 

Пальцы смыкаются на металле бионической руки, но Баки подается – слишком, слишком, _слишком_ легко. 

– Стив, – выдыхает он и кладет обе ладони Стиву на грудь. Он поглядывает снизу вверх из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, и от этого каким-то невероятным образом разница в их росте кажется куда значительней, чем есть на самом деле. Баки моргает, губы его едва заметно приоткрываются. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что на этот раз тебе не обнимашки нужны. 

Стив фыркает и кладет ладонь Баки на щеку. Где-то между тем, чтобы потянуть Баки на себя и благоговейно провести большим пальцем по его нижней губе, Стив запоздало соглашается:

– Никаких обнимашек. 

Баки сглатывает. Его дыхание опаляет подушечку большого пальца Стива. 

– Плохая идея, – говорит Баки, но уже закидывает руки Стиву на плечи. – В прошлый раз это плохо кончилось. 

– История далеко не всегда повторяется. Текущий политический климат не в счет. 

Баки смеется, и в уголках его глаз собираются лучики морщинок. Стиву кажется, его теория верна: никогда раньше они не вели себя вот так. Не смешили и не смеялись без повода. 

– А жаль. 

Они подаются навстречу друг другу одновременно. Стив издает тихий, голодный звук за миллисекунду до того, как их губы сталкиваются, после чего целует Баки крепко-крепко. 

Все заканчивается до обидного быстро. Поцелуй выходит целомудренным – почти без языка – но когда они отстраняются, Стив дышит так, будто пробежал марафон, а Баки щеголяет порозовевшими щеками. 

– Я хотел поцеловать тебя с той самой секунды, как ты вошел в дверь с этим своим идиотским щитом, – говорит он и тянется, чтобы коротко прижаться губами к челюсти Стива. – Пообещал себе, что буду держать себя в руках, чего бы мне это не стоило. 

– Аналогично, – говорит Стив и добавляет почему-то шепотом: – прости. 

Прости, что не смог сдержаться. Прости, что не _захотел_ сдержаться. 

Баки закрывает глаза, и, когда он вновь целует Стива, это одновременно и прощение, и встречное извинение. 

Стив его принимает.

***

Они трахаются. 

Есть у всего происходящего острый привкус неизбежности, но об этом Стив подумает потом, когда будет лежать на спине, бездыханный и с таким же вымотанным Баки под боком, а пока… 

А пока он раскладывает Баки на постели и пробует его солоноватую кожу на вкус, и в голове набатом стучит сбитый пульс, и Баки под ним дышит так, что сердцами они попадают друг другу в такт, совпадают звучанием. 

Стив лижет и сосет член Баки до тех пор, пока тот не начинает течь солоноватой смазкой, после чего отстраняется, обнимает ладонью основание и крепко сжимает, отсрочивая оргазм. Баки возмущенно скалится, выплевывает сдавленные проклятия, но все время, что он то выгибается на постели, то обессиленно падает вниз, он широко ухмыляется и вокруг его глаз цветут тонкие лучики морщинок. Стив прячет ответную улыбку, зарываясь носом в нестриженные волосы в паху, и прокладывает себе путь наверх влажными поцелуями, то и дело задерживаясь тут и там. 

К тому моменту, как он добирается до одного из сосков, пальцами живой руки Баки сжимает его волосы, а металлическими держится за кроватную спинку с такой силой, что та скрипит. 

Стив прикусывает аккуратный розовый бутон и тянет на себя, пока Баки не шипит. Стив размыкает зубы и недолго любуется делами трудов своих, прежде чем посмотреть Баки в глаза. 

– Они стали больше, – говорит он и сжимает в руке грудную мышцу. Она едва помещается в ладонь. Стив усиливает хватку, наблюдая, как плоть выпирает между широко разведенными пальцами. – Господи, ты только глянь. Это вообще законно? 

Баки беспомощно втягивает воздух. Его член, зажатый между их телами, сочится смазкой. Член Стива тоже ощутимо заинтересован в происходящем, и было бы так просто – толкнуться бедрами вперед, начать тереться друг о друга, и… И сегодня Стиву хочется совсем не этого.

– Что собираешься с этим делать? – спрашивает Баки и толкает накаченной грудью Стиву в ладонь, откровенно приглашая к более активным действиям. Стив чувствует, как сами собой разъезжаются в усмешке губы – но не в предостерегающей и опасной, как бывало раньше, а в довольной, и это тоже что-то новенькое. 

Он наглядно показывает, что именно он собирается "с этим делать". У Баки всегда были чувствительные соски, и Стив бесстыже и беспощадно лижет их, посасывает и кусает до тех пор, пока Баки под ним не начинает задыхаться и царапать плечи Стива, будто бы желая оттолкнуть, но никак не решаясь. Когда с сосками, горячими, припухшими и влажными от слюны, покончено, Стив переключает свое внимание на остальную грудь Баки. Он оставляет темные крупные засосы на коже, а потом поглаживает их языком, не успокаивая болевые ощущения, а только раззадоривая их сильнее. Когда Стив чувствует наконец, как страшный внутренний голод понемногу начинает стихать, и отстраняется, Баки смотрит прямо перед собой остекленевшими глазами, жалобно хнычет, и в каждом втором срывающемся с его губ звуке Стиву чудится его собственное имя. 

Следующее он сцеловывает у Баки со рта, сначала нежно-нежно, так, что все внутри обрывается, а потом крепко и жестко. До крови. 

– Блядь, – хрипит Баки, когда Стив разрывает поцелуй. Он тянется было следом, но Стив кладет руку ему на горло и надавливает, вжимая в постель. – Блядь, Стив, пожалуйста. 

– М-м? – мурчит Стив, зачарованный видом собственной ладони у Баки на шее и тем, как отчаянно и быстро бьется под пальцами пульс. – Пожалуйста что, солнце? 

Баки вздрагивает и приоткрывает губы. Стив наклоняется и лижет теплую мягкую изнанку его рта, собирая вкус крови. Одновременно с этим он продолжает сжимать пальцы. Баки шире открывает рот, беспомощно задыхаясь в этот односторонний поцелуй. 

– Выеби меня, – хрипит Баки, едва только Стив ослабевает хватку. Стив с трудом разбирает слова. – Ты должен выебать меня, Стив, я же… Господи, блядь, иисусе, я… 

– Ш-ш, все хорошо, – шепчет Стив, легко соскальзывая в протоптанную колею. – Ты помнишь свое стоп-слово, Баки?

– Бруклин, – без колебаний и промедлений отзывается Баки, после чего добавляет чуть обиженно: – Оно мне не понадобится. 

Стив оставляет это без ответа. 

Он снова спускается вниз и удовлетворенно хмыкает, когда едва ощутимые прикосновения к груди, заставляют Баки бесстыже, болезненно заскулить. Стив лижет его член вдоль выпирающей вены, раз, другой, но отстраняется почти сразу, игнорируя протестующий стон. Который, впрочем, перетекает в довольный, стоит только Стиву сложить Баки пополам и раздвинуть его ягодицы одной рукой.

– Господи, да, да, да, блядь, – бормочет Баки, на мгновение Стив позволяет окружающим звукам накрыть его с головой, а потом прижимается ртом к сжатому входу. 

Они вздрагивают удивительно синхронно, едва язык Стива касается кожи у самой дырки. Баки рефлекторно сжимается, и Стив счастливо выдыхает. Боже, как же он скучал по этому. По бесконечным милям мягкой кожи под губами, по тому, насколько легко Баки открывается, захваченный врасплох удовольствием, как он извивается и кричит. Для Стива. Он не знает, окажутся ли они в одной койке еще хоть раз, не знает, куда приведет их эта дорога и как им аукнется совместное прошлое, так что он просто берет столько, сколько только может. И сколько Баки решится ему дать. 

Баки отдается весь, с потрохами, подается навстречу губам и умоляет до тех пор, пока Стив не сжаливается над ним и не проталкивает язык внутрь. Баки пораженно замолкает. 

Уж языком Стив работать умеет.

Когда он отстраняется, едва дыша и с мокрым от слюны подбородком, Баки весь розовый от смущения и возбуждения и почти неслышно ревет, крепко зажмурившись. Зрелище дает по мозгам не хуже афродизиака, и Стив кладет руку Баки на влажную щеку, второй пережимая свой член у основания. Рано. Рано, ч-черт. Баки тычется носом в раскрытую ладонь и приоткрывает губы, отчего у Стива на коже оседает его горячее влажное дыхание. 

– Смазка? – хрипит Стив. Горло сдавливает так, что слова приходится выталкивать силой.

Баки, не отодвигаясь от руки Стива, сует свою под подушку, шарит там и через несколько секунд выуживает тюбик смазки. Стив не торопится ее брать и только ниже склоняется над Баки. Ему безумно хочется украсть еще один поцелуй, но вместо этого он прижимается сжатыми губами ко лбу Баки. И именно Баки из них двоих кладет ладонь Стиву на затылок и толкает вниз, утягивая в бесконечный влажный поцелуй. Стив издает удивленный возглас, пораженный этим порывом до глубины души и им же – заведенный пуще прежнего.

До самого, мать его, предела. 

– У меня во рту и похуже вещи были, Стив, – бормочет Баки, почти касаясь его губ своими. – К тому же я тщательно слежу за собой, если ты вдруг не заметил. 

Стив смеется, не в силах совладать с собой, наверное, слишком долго и немного взвинченно, но, когда он отстраняется и приподнимается, то замечает, что Баки, глядя на него, тоже ухмыляется во весь рот. Они, думает Стив, никогда раньше не позволяли себе в постели такой легкости и игривости. Он чувствует разницу – как будто внутри, как в бокале шампанского, поднимаются шипучие пузырьки – но не может пока осознать ее в полной мере. 

– Я заметил, – спешит он заверить Баки. – Лучшая задница из всех, что мне доводилось пробовать. 

Баки издает сдавленный звук, похожий на писк, и заливается румянцем по самые уши, как если бы, произнесенное Стивом, оно вдруг обрело какой-то совершенно новый, смущающий смысл. Как если бы Баки не сказал то же самое, но другими словами каких-то пару секунд назад.

Стив устраивается сидя на пятках, и, воспользовавшись замешательством Баки, насухую вставляет в него сразу два пальца. Баки вскрикивает и отчаянно сжимается. Стив держит пальцы крепко прижатыми друг к другу и толкает их глубже, глубже, глубже, пока Баки не сдается и не расслабляется с долгим болезненным стоном. Все это время Стив смотрит ему в лицо, жадно впитывая темный, поплывший взгляд и белизну крепко прикушенной нижней губы. 

– Что, слишком много для тебя? – насмешливо тянет Стив. 

– Д-да пошел ты, – выплевывает Баки и уже крутит бедрами, пытаясь взять глубже. – Ох, блядь, я… 

Стив выдергивает из него пальцы, и Баки скулит – не то облегченно, не то обиженно, не то все сразу. 

Стив хватает смазку, выдавливает себе немного на член и начинает распределять по всей длине осторожными плавными движениями. Когда он поднимает взгляд от темно-красной головки, то обнаруживает, что Баки с жадностью ловит каждое его движение. 

Изголодался, солнце.

– Будет немного больно, – не без удовольствия предупреждает Стив. – Покричишь для меня, Бак? 

Он дожидается, пока Баки откроет рот, готовый выплюнуть очередное оскорбление, и только тогда приставляет головку ко входу и толкается. Что бы Баки ни собирался сказать, оно тонет в протяжном стоне. Он очень тугой. Растяжки, которую Стив организовал на скорую руку, категорически недостаточно, но Баки сможет принять все до последнего дюйма, Стив знает, что сможет. Баки загнанно дышит, то и дело беспомощно стонет, но открывается, позволяя брать себя все глубже и глубже, и ни разу не пытается ни остановить Стива, ни хотя бы притормозить. 

Стив сам делает паузу. Он наполовину внутри Баки, и одно дело было игнорировать нужды собственного тела, когда он целиком и полностью был сосредоточен на груди, или губах, или влажной от слюны дырке Баки, и совсем другое – игнорировать их сейчас, когда Баки туго обхватывает его тесным, скользким нутром. Стив вот-вот кончит, прямо так, даже не войдя до конца. 

Баки под ним пораженно молчит и хватает ртом воздух. Он еще не охрип от криков, и Стив просто не может это вот так оставить. 

Так что он стискивает зубы, подхватывает Баки под задницу и толкается глубже одним слитным толчком. 

Баки выгибается дугой и орет. 

Его ноги по-прежнему закинуты Стиву на плечи, и тот, повернув голову, впивается зубами в светлую кожу у него на бедре. Баки дергается от боли, жалобно хнычет, и этот звук начисто выметает у Стива из головы остатки былой сдержанности. 

– Стив, – отчаянно зовет Баки, и Стив отвечает ему без слов: быстрыми, неглубокими толчками. – Блядь, блядь, Стив, я…. 

– Прикоснись к себе, – выдыхает Стив сквозь сжатые зубы. Он дерет Баки торопливо и отчаянно, и на каждом толчке у него перед глазами вспыхивают разноцветные звезды. – Ну же, Баки, давай. Хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь. 

Баки скулит так сладко и отчаянно, что это смерти подобно, но подчиняется и тянется к своему члену подрагивающими пальцами живой руки. Он дрочит себе грубо и быстро, и Стив смотрит, как загипнотизированный, продолжая трахать Баки короткими жесткими толчками, каждый раз пытаясь взять его чуточку глубже, проникнуть в самую суть и так и остаться – спрятанным от всего мира в жаждущем тепле распростертого под ним тела. 

Баки кончает первым, изливаясь себе на руку с гортанным криком. Его задница конвульсивно сжимается, и Стив умудряется толкнуться еще несколько раз, пока Баки сотрясает в оргазме, прежде чем кончить самому. Кажется, он тоже кричит. 

Он падает на Баки сверху. Тот разводит и опускает оставшиеся без поддержки ноги. Из-за смены положения член Стива выскальзывает, и Баки обиженно скулит, с неохотой открывая глаза. Стив целует его, глубоко и чувственно, ни капли не заботясь о том, как это выглядит со стороны. Баки отвечает ему так же рьяно и неуклюже, и они долго-долго целуются и не прерываются, даже когда Стив скатывается с Баки и устраивается рядом. 

Наконец, они отстраняются с влажным, хлюпающим звуком и смотрят друг на друга, тяжело дыша. 

– Привет, – говорит Баки. 

Он хмурится, когда Стив недоверчиво фыркает. 

– Здравствуй, – тут же исправляется Стив. – Как ты? 

– Охуенно. Но задница болит – просто жесть. 

– Бедный малыш. 

– Ой, да иди ты. И сотри это самодовольное выражение с морды.

– Не могу. Это заводские настройки. 

Баки сводит вместе брови, и это выглядит слишком мило на его раскрасневшемся лице. Секунда, вторая и, не выдержав, Баки расплывается в широкой улыбке, жмурится и растекается по подушкам. Стив наблюдает за ним, тоже с улыбкой. Которая, впрочем, понемногу меркнет, когда до него начинает доходить, что они натворили. 

Стив вдруг обнаруживает, что задержал дыхание в ожидании, что вот сейчас Баки придет в себя окончательно и выставит его за дверь. 

Может, Баки чувствует, как он напрягается – они ведь лежат близко-близко, или… Неважно. Баки распахивает глаза. Что бы он ни увидел у Стива на лице, но его собственное выражение тут же становится до ужаса виноватым. 

– Мне так… – начинает было Стив, но Баки его перебивает. 

– Принесешь нам что-нибудь, чтобы вытереться?

Баки оставляет выбор за Стивом: сказать да или сказать нет. Стив бесконечно за это благодарен. Он выбирает "да". 

Ванная, примыкающая к спальне Баки, мало чем отличается от той, которую выделили ему самому. Хотя здесь определенно куда больше всяких баночек и флаконов. Стив с любопытством разглядывает целую батарею средств по уходу за телом и волосами. Он не может точно определить, какие эмоции это зрелище в нем вызывает, но совершенно точно – исключительно положительные. Стив старается не слишком тупить и выходит, прихватив с собой смоченное теплой водой полотенце. 

Баки смирно лежит на спине и поглядывает из-под полуприкрытых век, пока Стив его вытирает. Когда тот осторожно обводит краем полотенца растянутую дырку, Баки отзывается слабым стоном и вздрагивает всем телом. 

– Больно? 

– Немного, – отвечает Баки. Он прикусывает губы, а потом продолжает: – У меня после тебя никого не было. 

– Оу, – Стив не знает, что еще сказать, и потому выдает правду: – У меня тоже. 

– Ебань какая-то, а?

– Я мир спасал, а у тебя какое оправдание? 

– Ну ты и говнюк, Роджерс, не понимаю, как кто-то вообще считает тебя очаровашкой. 

Стив бросает полотенце на пол и снова ложится. Пораженное сердце заходится счастливым колотьем, когда Баки тут же прижимается к нему всем телом. 

– Кто-то это, например, ты? – спрашивает Стив, пропуская между пальцами короткие волосы Баки. Они очень приятные на ощупь. – Мне нравится твоя новая прическа. Ты с ней очень милый.

– Правда? 

– Угум-м. Хотя с длинными тебе тоже было хорошо. 

– Льстец, – ворчит Баки, но звучит он довольно. Стив улыбается и забывает обо всех невеселых мыслях и потому, когда Баки вдруг тихо-тихо говорит:

– Мне жаль, – это застает Стива врасплох. 

Даже сбитый с толку, он не считает себя в праве притвориться, что не понимает, за что Баки просит прощения. 

– Мне тоже, – просто говорит он. Потом открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь еще, но понимает, что добавить тут нечего. Это даже забавно, потому что из них двоих это Баки всегда нарывался на скандал или драку. Сейчас ни о каком противостоянии речи не идет, но каждый раз, когда Стив пытался проиграть у себя в голове этот разговор, именно к конфронтации он и скатывался.

А Стив… Стив этого не хочет. 

– Можно я тут посплю? – вдруг выпаливает он. Тонкая работа, Роджерс, молодец. Баки напрягается в его руках, и Стив понимает, что облажался, но… Баки снова расслабляется. Как по волшебству.

– Надеялся, что ты спросишь, – он тянется поцеловать Стива в грудь – ближайшее место, до которого он может дотянуться из своего положения. – Доброй ночи? 

– Доброй ночи, Бак. 

Той ночью Стив долго не может заснуть. И все это время Баки лежит у него под боком и дышит размеренно и ровно.

Слишком ровно.

***

Стив просыпается, как и всегда: резко, быстро, как по щелчку. Удивительно, но Баки все еще в постели, лежит, прижавшись со спины и крепко обнимает руками-ногами. Стив заталкивает секундный шок куда подальше. 

Металлический палец аккуратно постукивает по его животу чуть выше пупка, и Стив понимает, что именно такое прикосновение и разбудило его меньше минуты назад. 

– Че…

Баки что-то говорит, но разобрать в этом смазанном бормотании отдельные слова даже Стиву с его улучшенным слухом не под силу. 

– Чего тебе? 

Баки отлепляется от плеча Стива и повторяет: 

– Кофе. 

– Я… Ты разбудил меня, чтобы я что, тебе кофе в постель принес?

– Да. 

Вы поглядите, какой разговорчивый с утра пораньше. С другой стороны… В последний раз, когда Баки соизволил сказать ему больше пары куцых фраз они, ну, не расстались, потому что технически они никогда не встречались, но вот что-то в том же духе. 

Стив глубоко вздыхает и приказывает своему мозгу заткнуться нахуй и не портить момент. 

– Сам себе кофе принеси, – ворчит он, уже зная, что сделает для Баки что угодно и даже встанет с постели и сгоняет на кухню за блядским кофе. 

– Ну Сти-ив.

– Как дитя малое, ей-богу.

– Как скажешь, папочка. 

Стив аж задыхается от возмущения. 

К тому моменту как он приходит в себя, Баки все еще трясется позади него в приступе беззвучного смеха. 

– Будет тебе кофе, – рявкает Стив, пытаясь не обращать внимания на горящие огнем щеки. Несмотря на все свои манипуляции, Баки не торопится выпускать его из постели. Когда Стив наконец выпутывается из объятий – может, это было бы не так сложно, если бы в процессе возни Баки не издавал полусонные, возмущенные звуки – он сияет как начищенный десятицентовик и чувствует себя счастливей, чем… Чем за очень, очень долгое время. 

Сначала – ванная, потому что Стив наотрез отказывается варить кофе с утренним дыханием, сдобренным вчерашними оральными приключениями. В дверях он оборачивается. Баки лежит на спине, закинув руки за голову, и мягко смотрит на него в ответ. 

Стив отвешивает себе мысленный пинок под жопу и скрывается в ванной.

И, разумеется, все идет по пизде.

***

Когда это случается, он размешивает в кружке Баки сахар, стараясь осуждать это вероломное измывательство над кофе не слишком активно. Тело реагирует на раздражитель вперед разума и напрягается, готовое к драке. 

Его телефон, оставленный вчера на диване в гостиной в горячке того, во что вылилась вечерняя засада, разражается мелодией звонка. Экран горит зеленым, но на нем высвечивается только незнакомый номер, без имени звонящего. Это первый звонок с тех пор, как Стив здесь поселился. Прошел месяц, и, может, не все было гладко, но они с Баки поладили, а прошлой ночью… 

Может, это ерунда, телефонный спам, но все инстинкты вопят о необходимости взять трубку, и Стив принимает звонок. 

– Они у Росса, – не размениваясь на приветствия, говорит Наташа. – Близнецы. И Клинт. Мне удалось перевезти его семью в безопасное место, но они успели схватить Сэма. Они в Рафте. 

– Господи, – Стив падает на диван. – Что за Рафт? 

– Подводная тюрьма строгого режима. Практически неприступная. 

– Мы не можем бросить их… 

– Мы и не бросим, – рявкает Наташа, перебивая его, после чего делает глубокий вдох. Должно быть, все действительно паршиво, раз уж она даже не пытается скрыть свои эмоции. – Нас будут ждать. Я уверена, что Сэма они с этой целью и взяли. Чтобы ты точно заглотил наживку. 

– Блядь. Нат. Ты в безопасности?

– Да, – говорит она, внезапно смягчаясь. – Похоже, я аннулировала свою подпись на Соглашениях, когда грохнула пару человек Росса. Но есть и хорошие новости. Король Ваканды теперь тоже не в фаворе. 

– Т'Чалла выступил против Росса?

– Если бы. Пока он просто отказался подписывать Соглашения. В новостях об этом ни слова, все совершенно секретно, но это ненадолго. Вакандская знать скоро на весь мир раззвонит, как они ни за что на свете не будут принимать участия ни в чем, что ущемляет права человека. Кстати, Тони тоже в ярости. 

Стив щипает себя за лоб и переводит дыхание. Ему не так уж и сложно взять себя в руки. Нынче он по щелчку пальцев умеет соскальзывать в режим "пиздец, работаем". 

– Кто-нибудь из них согласится нам помочь? Тони? Или Т'Чалла? 

– Насчет Т'Чаллы не знаю, но мы можем спросить. К нам присоединился Вижн, он поддерживает связь с Тони, но Тони не хочет лезть. И у нас пополнение. Один из дружков Клинта, Лэнг. Может оказаться полезным. Я еду к тебе, буду примерно через час. 

– Понял.

– И, Стив… Скажи Баки, чтобы был осторожен. 

– Я могу спросить его, не хочет ли он присоединиться. 

– Можешь, но лучше не надо. Если все пойдет не по плану, нам нужен хоть один козырь в рукаве. 

– Не пойдет. Скоро увидимся, Нат. 

Когда Стив кладет трубку и поднимает глаза, он замечает стоящего в дверном проеме Баки. Он прислонился к дверному косяку и сверлит Стива обеспокоенным взглядом. 

– Проблемы? – спрашивает он и звучит и выглядит при этом так, словно нежился со Стивом в постели и клянчил кофе совершенно другой человек. Стив знает, что и с ним самим за последние несколько минут случилась та же метаморфоза. Он не жалеет о том, кто он и что он должен делать, но на несколько секунд позволяет себе представить, как сложилось бы их утро, если бы не звонок. 

– Росс захватил наших людей. Они в Рафте. Знаешь что-нибудь про него? 

Лицо Баки сереет, и этого ответа Стиву достаточно. 

– Ты уходишь, – это не вопрос. – Наташа? 

– На пути сюда. 

– Кого они взяли?

– Близнецов, Сэма и Клинта. 

– Блядь, – Баки резко выдыхает и морщится как от боли. – Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? 

"Да", – хочет сказать Стив. 

Баки был одним из лучших его активов, пока они оба были частью инициативы Мстители. У него не было огневой мощи Тони или способности к разрушению Тора или Халка. Как и Наташа, Баки был универсальным солдатом. К тому же, какими бы запутанными ни были их личные отношения, они со Стивом великолепно работали в тандеме. Потому что оба были профессионалами и умели отложить все насущное до окончания очередной миссии. 

"Да", – едва не говорит Стив. 

Дело не в том, что Наташа посоветовала ему придержать пару козырей в рукаве. Дело в самом Баки. 

В его мягких домашних штанах, в этой уютной вилле, стоящей в отдалении от других. В пистолетах и ножах, рассованных по углам, которые Баки больше не таскает на себе двадцать четыре на семь. В том, как он однажды кивнул и сказал Стиву, что счастлив. В том, что Баки больше не хочет быть оружием в чужих руках. 

– Нет, – говорит Стив. Он заставляет себя улыбнуться, чтобы это звучало не так резко. – Если спасательная миссия провалится, нам потребуется помощь извне. Но я приложу все усилия, чтобы этого не произошло. 

Баки резко, отрывисто кивает. Стиву знакомо это скупое движение.

Он поднимается с дивана и пересекает комнату, едва ли отдавая себе в этом отчет. Баки покорно позволяет притянуть себя в крепкие, сокрушительные объятия, несколько секунд остается недвижим у Стива в руках, а потом обнимает его в ответ – отчаянно и сильно-сильно.

– Береги себя, Бак, – шепчет Стив ему в волосы. 

– Это моя реплика. 

– Я серьезно. Они придут за тобой.

Баки крепче стискивает его в объятии, впиваясь ногтями в обнаженную спину. 

– Я Зимний, мать его, Солдат. Пускай попробуют. Надери им жопы, Стив. 

Стив смеется.

– Будет сделано.

***

Когда меньше часа спустя Стив покидает гостеприимную виллу на севере Франции, чтобы никогда больше не вернуться, он не целует Баки на прощание.

Но, господи боже, как же ему этого хочется.


End file.
